Of My Heart: Understanding
Breakfast Aoi was sleeping peacefully and merely turned over to put her arm around Kyuui. This caused Kyuui herself to slowly open her eyes, and raise an arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Aoi, smiling as she sat up. Kyuui's movement made Aoi wake up with her arms still around Kyuui's waist. "Morning Kyuui." She said sleepily. "Morning, Aoi..." She replied, with a cheery smile. Aoi gave her sister a kiss. "How'd you sleep?" "Very well....yourself?" "Like a log." She replied, yawning slightly. "It's still so hard to tell whether it's morning or not." "Heh..." An innocent and lady-like smile came across Kyuui's face, but it was clear that her intentions were anything but lady-like. "Well...since I don't hear anyone else up...we can stay here for a bit until they do, right?" "Of course." Aoi smiled back. "Now, then..." With that, Kyuui moved in, gently shoving Aoi back down.... ---- Later downstairs, it seemed Ahatake and Ryuka had regained limited movement and were at the table, albeit still bandaged and with crutches. "This stinks..." The Uchiha grumbled, as he slouched against the couch, careful of not too cause himself too much pain. "Not really." Ahatake replied looking at his bandaged hands. "Dude our wives feed us, and do all the work we should be doing." "Yeah?" Ryuka rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, one leg slanting lazily off of the couch. "I'd like to enjoy that while I'm not crippled, thank you very much!" "True, but at least this did something good for Akiko." Ahatake replied. "She get's to be acting Kurokage." Ryuka placed a bandaged hand to his forehead, sighing. "You'd better hope she does a good job, or else when you recover, it'll be on your head." "I'm sure she'll do fine." Ahatake replied. "She's competent. More so than you would be anyway." "Are you kidding me?" The Uchiha muttered. "I was born with an intelligent mind, understanding of the politics and study of my own village. I would be competent enough to run it." "Yea, maybe Konoha, but not my village." Ahatake replied yawning. "Whatever." Ahatake laughed and then Lynterria sat down next to him and began to feed him breakfast. "Ahatake if your going to heal you need to eat." She said, gently feeding him noodles and rice. "'Ey!" Kyashi's good-natured voice came from around the corner. The kitchen's corner, specifically. "How are you feeling, Ryuka?" "Irritated..." "I did the best I could in most areas." Kyashi explained, walking around and sitting down beside Ryuka. "I tried to do so for Ahatake, too, but I'm not sure if it worked... in either case, you should be fine within a few days, or a week at least..." "That's good." Ahatake said swallowing a bite of food. "I'd hate to see the state of my mail by the time I get back. Someone sent me a poison bottle of champagne once." Lukino who was at the table twitched. "What happened to it?" "My assistant drank it." Ahatake replied. "Died after one swallow." Kyashi gasped slightly, putting her fingers to her lips. "Oh dear, did you get a new one?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied. "Now we all have animals drink or eat a small amount of anything sent it." "...." "What?" Ahatake asked. "It was the Elder's idea." An exasperated groan came from the Uchiha, as he turned his head away. "I'm just going to stay out of this conversation now..." Just then, Aoi and Kyuui came downstairs both with very content looks on their faces. "...I guess I was wrong, then..." The silver-haired girl muttered, looking over at the conversational family members. "It was morning..." "Doesn't matter." Aoi replied. "We had fun, right?" "Yep." Aoi and Kyuui sat down next to each other at the table. "What goes on?" Aoi asked. "Oh, nothing." The Uchiha muttered. "Just us lying here pitifully." "You've always been pitiful." The blonde Uchiha responded. "Thank you, granddaughter, for that grateful comment." "Dumbass." Aoi muttered starting to eat. "Where's Aunt Akiko?" Kyashi also turned her gaze towards the two Uchiha sisters. "Oh, her? I'm not exactly sure..." She admitted, turning her attention to both Ahatake and Lynerria. "Do you?" "She's doing Kage business back at Kurogakure." Ahatake replied. "Oh....that would be understandable, since you're incapacitated...." The blonde said, shrugging her shoulders and looking down a bit. "Yeah." Ahatake sighed as he closed his eyes. "Never thought my chakra would backfire on me." Ryuka rolled his eyes. "That's the problem with you, Ahatake." He chided. "Always being reckless and never think about the consequences while doing so." "It's more fun that way." Ahatake replied. "If I hadn't been so reckless I'd be blind now." "Blind? Listen, you..." As the two began to converse heavily once again, Kyuui set the empty plate down on the table, sighing in contentment. "All right.... I think I'm done preparing for the day..." "So what are you gonna do today Kyuui?" Aoi asked. The silver-haired girl sighed again, closing her eyes in thought. "I'm not sure... but spending the day with you would help..." She said softly. Aoi simled back and out her arm around her sister. "Well we can go anywhere you want." "No P.D.A...." A drowsy Ryuka's voice sounded at them. Aoi threw a fork at his eye. STAB! "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" "Ah! Ryuka?!" "Serves him right." Aoi muttered, trying not to laugh at the fork that was sticking out of her grandfather's eye, while Ahatake was laughing histerically Kyuui calmly stood back up, the cheery smile still on her face. "Shall we, my sister?" She asked courteously, even as Ryuka rolled around on the floor in pain. Aoi got up smiling and she held Kyuui's hand. "Anywhere you wanna go." With that, they ran out of the door, shutting it behind them. Final Confession And they were out in the Kuroi Getsuei. "So where do you wanna go?" Aoi asked. "Anywhere... I just wanted some peace and quiet, away from their talking..." Kyuui mused, walking slowly. "Hmmm...wonder where can find a place like that?" Aoi replied. Kyuui looked up, the brilliant moonlight glistening into her pupils. "At this time of day, the moonlight would make any place worth while..." She stated, smiling warmly. "We can always rent a hotel somewhere in Paris." Aoi replied, smiling back. "It would be fun." "But....I supposed this would be a good start...." The younger Uchiha muttered, turning over towards Aoi and clearing her throat. "It can't wait any longer..." "What do you mean?" "Remember when you had saved me from Ahatake's accidental attack?" "Of Course." Aoi replied. "I couldn't just let you get hurt." "Well...." Kyuui raised a hand to her chest, placing it on the spot where her heart would be. "I've considered that. From that action alone, you've proven that you could throw away your cold attitude in order to save me. Aoi....I...." Her words were hesitant, but she held firm. "I...love you!" Aoi's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. "Really? Really really?" "That's right...." And as if to prove that statement, Kyuui raised her arms out to embrace her sister. "I mean every word." Aoi welcomed the embrace and kissed her sister. "Now I have to be the happiest person on (or off) Earth." "Heh.... you think so? Because I think I'm happier than you right now...." "Really?" Aoi asked. "That makes me feel even better." Kyuui laughed in amusement. "This isn't going to turn into a happy contest, is it?" "It might." Aoi replied. "Don't get us started, then..." Kyuui said humoredly, releasing Aoi. "Now, about that place..." "Yeah, where should we go?" Kyuui pointed over through the forest. "We could spend our time exploring this place. After all, the dimension itself is pretty large...." "We never did explore the whole of this dimension did we?" "Not at all!" "So what are we waiting for?" Aoi asked picking up her sister. "Let's go." "Right!" In a comedic fashion, Kyuui pointed to the sky. "TO THE BATMOBILE!" Aoi laughed and rushed off into the forest with her sister in her arms. "This will be fun." Exploration "...Are we there yet?" "Do we even now where we're heading?" "No!.... Are we there yet now?" "No, Kyuui." "....Now?" Aoi sighed and kissed Kyuui just to shut her up. It had been so for the past five minutes. They hadn't seem very much to be interested in much of the environment around them, aside for some passing wildlife that they stopped to look at. They were now wandering aimlessly, looking for something that could entertain them both. Aoi however was entertained enough just by holding her sister. "I never understood how mom and dad found this place interesting."